1. Field
The present invention generally relates to techniques for improving the reliability of computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for determining a center of rotation for a component in a computer system.
2. Related Art
Components in a computer system, such as the chassis, disk drives, disk drive cages, and printed circuit boards (PCBs), can suffer damage through vibrations which can potentially lead to failure of the component or computer system. Therefore, to ensure proper mechanical design of a computer system, it is important to understand the vibration modes of components in the computer system. This allows designers to mitigate the impact of these vibrations at the design stage through design changes, vibration damping, or isolation of components. In particular, in order to design a computer system to reduce potential damage due to the rotational vibration of computer system components, knowledge of the position of the center of rotation of the components is needed.
Hence, what is needed is a method and an apparatus for determining a center of rotation for a component in a computer system.